fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Czyżby koniec? Część 2
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to druga część dwuczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Jest to odcinek kończący pierwszy sezon Szkoły z internatem. Opis Brenda mówi Fineaszowi i Ferbowi, dlaczego mają bioniczne moce. Izabela, Baljeet i Buford wzywają pomoc. Brenda i Jasmine zostają aresztowane, jednak z pomocą nieznanej osoby uciekają z więzienia i wysadzają G-Tech w powietrze. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Zack Davenport; * Briana Riverhawk; * Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; * Fretka Flynn; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Tajni agenci; * Jeremiasz Johnson; * Śledzący mężczyzna Scenariusz (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą na krzesłach, a za nimi widać fragmenty z poprzedniego odcinka pasujące do tego, co teraz mówią) Ferb: Tak więc... Brenda opowiedziała nam całą historię o naszej rodzinie. Wkrótce jednak udało nam się uciec z klatki, dzięki mnie, ale wtedy... (Fineasz szepcze coś Ferbowi do ucha) Ferb: Oj, przepraszam, streszczam odcinek, który teraz czytacie. Zacznijmy od nowa. Fretka kazała nam wypożyczyć jej książkę z biblioteki, ale gdy chcieliśmy jej ją dać - Fretka zniknęła. Fineasz: Poprosiliśmy Zoltana o radę, ale nic z tego. Za drugim razem przeżyliśmy spotkanie z Jasmine - tylko że ona była na tablecie. Ferb: Zoltan ustawił budynek na Ziemi myśląc, że Jasmine ukrywa się na niej. Idiota. Jednak Izabela i Baljeet nam bardzo pomogli, ponieważ gdy tym razem sprawdziliśmy, czy nie ma tej ich szczeliny między piętrami była rzeczywiście! Fineasz: Brenda, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford zostali, a ja z Ferbem i Zoltanem weszliśmy tam. Gdy dotarliśmy Jasmine przeteleportowała nas do klatki. A wtedy szok! Ferb: Pojawiła się Brenda! Nikt by się tego nie spodziewał. Izabela i Baljeet mieli rację co do złego charakteru Brendy... Fineasz: Ale bardziej nas zaskoczyło, jak nam powiedziała, że jest naszą matką! Ciekawe tylko, dlaczego... Ferb: Dobra, a teraz przeczytajcie odcinek, nie będziemy was zanudzać. (W laboratorium. Izabela, Baljeet i Buford chodzą po pokoju. Po chwili do środka wbiegają przerażony Zack z różnymi rzeczami na rękach i jak zwykle obojętna wszystkiemu Briana) Zack: Przybyliśmy najszybciej jak mogliśmy! Przyniosłem poduszki, koce i herbatniki! Ej... a gdzie namiot? Izabela: Fajnie, ale... nikt was tutaj nie wzywał. Buford: Zadam inne pytanie. Jaki namiot? Zack: Chwila... to kto do mnie dzwonił i mówił, że Izabela, Baljeet i Buford robią biwak? Briana: To było w telewizji. Powiedzieli tam "I za beczką, Waljeet i Lurford robią szpinak". A czemu wy wszyscy siedzicie z takimi minami? Baljeet: Brenda pracuje z Jasmine i uwięziła w klatce Fineasza, Ferba, Fretkę i Zoltana. Zack: Hmmm... jakby ten biwak był prawdziwy, to by mnie bardziej poruszył niż to. Baljeet: Pamiętasz chyba, że Brenda to twoja mama... Zack: CO!? (Zack podbiega z przerażeniem do tableta) Zack: Ona jest zła i pracuje z Jasmine!? (Izabela, Baljeet i Buford robią facepalm) Briana: Już się do niego przyzwyczaiłam. (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Czyżby koniec? Część 2 (Brenda opowiada wszystkim historię - 15 lat temu, dom na przedmieściach Danville. Młoda Brenda i jakiś mężczyzna trzymają w rękach dzieci siedząc w salonie) Brenda: Ojej, ale one są słodkie! Mężczyzna: Tak, urodziłaś piękne dzieci. Brenda: Bardzo piękne! Fineasz, Ferb, Lindsay i Pharrell... będziemy wspaniałą rodziną! Brenda (z teraźniejszości): Wydawało się, że będzie tak wspaniale. Nie sądziłam, że mój mąż, Pharrell tak na to zareaguje. Brenda: Pharrell? Mężczyzna/Pharrell: Tak? Brenda: Ten wynalazek, który zrobiliśmy w labie w piwnicy... te mikroczipy. Można je wszczepić dzieciom! Zrobimy potężną armię ludzi z potężnymi bionicznymi mocami! Wiesz, co możemy osiągnąć! Pharrell: Ty chyba zwariowałaś! To są dzieci, nawet dwóch miesięcy nie mają! Brenda: No... chociaż... chyba masz rację. Brenda (z teraźniejszości): Jednak i tak postanowiłam wszczepić te mikroczipy. Nie wiedziałam, że to aż tak się skończy. (Następny dzień. Brenda jest w laboratorium i wszczepia czip Fineaszowi w szyję. Fineasz potwornie płacze. Po chwili do laboratorium wchodzi Pharrell) Pharrell: CO TY ROBISZ!? Brenda (odruchowo rusza rękę i robi Fineaszowi na szyi ranę, przez co zaczyna m lecieć krew): Ty... no i patrz, coś narobił! Pharrell: Ale to przez ciebie! Gdybyś tego nie robiła, nie stałoby się to! Dzwonię na policję! Brenda: Nie! (Brenda zaczyna płakać, a Pharrell przykłada telefon do ucha) Pharrell: Halo? Policja? Brenda: NIE! (Brenda bierze najbliższą maszynę i strzela nią w Pharrela. Ten wypuszcza telefon, który się rozbija, a on sam upada na podłogę i zaczyna krwawić) Brenda (podbiega z płaczem do Pharrella): NIE! Co ja zrobiłam? (Brenda patrzy się na rozbity telefon) Brenda: Chwila... jak on rozbił Nokię 3310? (Po chwili słychać dziecięcy śmiech) Brenda: Co? (Brenda zauważa, że Ferb bawi się maszyną, którą wszczepiała Fineaszowi czip. Po chwili maszyna wybucha, a Brenda kładzie się na ledwo oddychającym Pharrell'u i zaczyna głośno płakać) (Teraźniejszość. Brenda opowiada o wszystkim, Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Linda i Lawrence są w klatce, a Jasmine nie ma) Brenda: To był najgorszy dzień w życiu. Po kilku minutach przybyła policja, która zabrała Pharrella'a zabrali do szpitala i tam umarł, bo już nigdy więcej o nim nie słyszałam. Natomiast mnie aresztowali, a was... was oddali do mojej siostry. Obiecałam sobie, że ucieknę z więzienia i was porwę, ale uciekłam jak mieliście 12 lat. Upozorowałam wtedy własną śmierć,a potem musiałam podrobić dowód osobisty i w ogóle... Zamiast Lindsay Flynn nazywałam się Brenda Riverhawk. Wracając, nie mogłam was porwać tak poprostu, więc pewnego wieczoru zamordowałam pewną nastolatkę - Dasmine MacWendy. Użyłam jej ciała do utworzenia z niej innej osoby. Podłączyłam jej mózg do mojej maszyny, dzięki czemu zastąpiłam jej życie fałszywymi wspomnieniami. Wszczepiłam jej mikroczip i zmieniłam jej twarz. A tydzień temu zrekonstruowałam wasze czipy. (Brenda wyjmuje z kieszeni dwa małe urządzenia) Brenda: Wystarczy, że oddacie mi się dobrowolnie, a ja wam je wszczepię i wyjmę te, które 15 lat temu wam pozostały. One się rozpadły, ale nadal trochę działają. Każdy z was ma po pięć bionicznych mocy, ale nie zdradzę jakie je macie. Nie są one w pełni działające, więc musicie je długo ćwiczyć, byście mieli nad nimi pełną kontrolę. A jak przejdziecie na moją stronę, to was nie zabiję! Mam zamiar również zabić Zoltana, by mieć tyle pieniędzy, dzięki którym będę w stanie załadować wam tak potężną bioniczną moc, że nie da się wyobrazić. To co? Dołączycie? Linda: Nigdy do ciebie nie dołączą! To moje dzieci! Brenda: Tak, ale ja je wychowałam! A mogę je wziąć w każdej chwili! Mogę ich teleportować poza klatkę, a dzięki mojemu komputerowi mogę przejąć nad nimi kontrolę! Ferb: A my możemy wyjąć ten kabel od prądu! (Ferb podnosi z podłogi kabel i ciągnie go. Po chwili wypada on z gniazdka, a kraty się unoszą. Brenda: Jasmine! (Jasmine wbiega do pokoju) Brenda: Masz kilku partnerów do tańca... Jasmine: Robi się! Pozwólcie, że z wami potańczę. (Jasmine wysuwa w ich stronę rękę, jednak nic się nie dzieje) Jasmine: Hmm... co się dzieje? (Jasmine macha ręką, ale nadal nic się nie dzieje) Jasmine: Co do... Głos Buforda: Tutaj! (Do pomieszczenia wbiegają agenci, którzy chwytają Brendę i Jasmine. Po chwili wchodzą Izabela, Buford, Zack, Briana i Baljeet z mocno świecącą na żółto kostką w dłoni) Fineasz: Co... co się stało? Agent: Ci młodzi ludzie nas poinformowali o zaistniałej sytuacji. Udało nam się pochwycić tę dwójkę, a to dzięki temu małemu urządzeniu, które trzyma ta dziewczynka... Baljeet: Jestem chłopakiem! Agent: To znaczy się, chłopak. To urządzenie zagłusza sygnał z adresu IP jej mikroczipu. Fineasz: Wow! Świetne! Agent: A teraz zabrać ich do więzienia! (Czterech agentów wychodzi z Brendą i Jasmine) Jasmine: Jeszcze wrócimy! Brenda: Nie pokonacie tak łatwo naszej trójki! (Fineasz i Ferb podchodzą do Fretki, Lindy i Lawrence'a) Fineasz: Mamo, tato... czemu nam tego nie mówiliście? Linda: Ja... bałam się tego jak to przyjmiecie. Musieliśmy was okłamać, bo mogliście wtedy zacząć szukać Brendy. Teraz jesteście starsi i mądrzejsi, ale nadal bałabym się wam powiedzieć. To dla waszego dobra... Kocham was. Fineasz: My też was kochamy. (Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Linda i Lawrence się przytulają) Fretka: Chwila... a kto jest moim ojcem? Lawrence: Ach, tak... tego też wam nie mówiliśmy. Fretko, ja jestem twoim ojcem. Większość waszej historii to wielkie kłamstwo... (Rodzina znowu się przytula. Po chwili do wszystkich przytula się ryczący Zoltan) Zoltan: Moja żona mnie chciała zabić dla pieniędzy!!! Fretka (klepie go po ramieniu): Już, już, będzie dobrze... (Po jakimś czasie, w laboratorium Zoltana. Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do laboratorium, ale jest całe puste. Zoltan siedzi smutny z tabletem przy ścianie) Fineasz: Eee... Zoltan? Co się tutaj stało? (Fineasz i Ferb podchodzą do Zoltana i siadają obok niego na podłodze) Zoltan: No bo... przeżyliśmy z Brendą wiele wspólnych chwil. Fineasz (patrząc na tablet): To wasze zdjęcia? Zoltan (przesuwa zdjęcia na tablecie): Tak. Tutaj jesteśmy my na wypadzie na Florydę, a na następnym zdjęciu mamy mnie i Brendę w Nowym Yorku. Nie pytajcie dlaczego ciężarówka w tle jest do góry nogami. Dalej. Tutaj jesteśmy my na pikniku z Zackiem i Brianą. To było miesiąc przed ślubem. Lepsze by było to zdjęcie, jakby Zack nie zapozował tyłem. A na kolejnej fotografii jesteśmy my z Brendą, gdy płynęliśmy po Sekwanie. To według mnie najlepsze wspomnienie naszego małżeństwa. (Zoltan odkłada tablet na podłogę) Zoltan: Nie wiedziałem, że wydarzy się coś takiego. Gdybym o tym wszystkim wiedział... Byłem z nią naprawdę szczęśliwy. A ona chciała mnie zabić. Internet miał rację. Przy słowie "tak" wypowiedzianym podczas ślubu można popełnić najwięcej błędów. Ferb: Ale... dlaczego laboratorium jest puste? Zoltan: Przeżywam ciężką depresję i już nic nie potrafię zrobić. Próbowałem zrobić nawet najprostszą rzecz i kopnął mnie prąd! A to nawet nie było związane z elektroniką... Więc postanowiłem, że najlepiej będzie jak... jak... jak zamknę szkołę i firmę! Fineasz i Ferb: CO!? Fineasz: Ale... jak będziemy regenerować moce w kapsułach? Zoltan: Nie będziecie ich używać... (Następny dzień. Fineasz i Ferb stoją w windopokoju z walizkami) Ferb: Nie wierzę, że to już koniec. Fineasz: Ja też. Ale tak chyba będzie lepiej dla Zoltana. Biedak tyle przeżył w krótkim czasie. Ferb: Chodźmy już. (Ferb wchodzi do windy. Po chwili wchodzi do niej Fineasz, ale po chwili wyskakuje z niej i skacze na łóżko) Fineasz: Nie! Nie opuszczę tego miejsca! Jestem z nim zżyty za bardzo! Ferb: Chodź! Nie ma czasu na wygłupy. Ja też stąd nie chcę wyjść, ale muszę. (Tymczasem przed budynkiem) Fretka: Na kogo czekamy? Briana: Na Fineasza i Ferba. Fretka: Wow, nieźle się trzymasz po aresztowaniu matki. Briana: Czy jest aresztowana, czy nie, moje życie wygląda identycznie. Fretka: Jesteś bardzo odporna na słowa. (Z budynku wychodzi Ferb) Ferb: Fineasz nie chce wyjść. Jest za bardzo przywiązany do tego miejsca. Próbowałem go wyciągać nawet siłą i bioniką, ale nie wyszło. Zoltan: Poczekaj. Może ja pójdę. (Zoltan wchodzi do budynku) (Po chwili, w windopokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Fineasz siedzi na łóżku. Do pokoju wchodzi Zoltan) Zoltan: Fineasz? Co się z tobą dzieje? Fineasz: Nie mogę stąd wyjść! Jestem do tej szkoły przywiązany. To jest miejsce, gdzie przeżyłem najwięcej przygód, to jest najlepsze miejsce pod Słońcem! Nie umiem opuścić G-Techu! Zoltan: Słuchaj... (Zoltan siada na łóżku obok Fineasza) Życie jest jak wieloosobowa gra komputerowa. Czasem musisz podjąć ważne decyzje, które zmienią twoje życie, a czasem ktoś atakuje twoje królestwo i musisz... czekaj, rozpędziłem się. Chcę powiedzieć, że nieważne co się w twoim życiu stanie, musisz iść dalej. Życie toczy się dalej i cały czas się coś w nim dzieje. Musisz to zaakceptować i iść dalej przez życie. Fineasz: Więc... skoro nieważne co się stanie, należy iść dalej... to dlaczego chcesz zamknąć szkołę i firmę? To jest dla ciebie droga ucieczki? Zoltan: A to już inny temat! Powinniśmy teraz już wyj... (Nagle na ekranie na ścianie pojawia się Brenda) Brenda (z ekranu): Dzień dobry! Zoltan: Co!? Brenda? Ale... ale jakim cudem uciekłyście z więzienia!? Brenda (z ekranu: Uciekłyśmy z pewną pomocą. Ale o to bym się teraz nie martwiła. Na waszym miejscu martwiłabym się o własne życie! (Brenda wciska jakiś przycisk i słychać bipczenie) Zoltan: Fineasz, tu jest bomba! W nogi!!! (Zoltan i Fineasz wybiegają z windopokoju, a następnie wskakują do normalnej windy) (Tymczasem przed szkołą. Wszyscy stoją i czekają na Zoltana i Fineasza. Po chwili słychać wybuch) Jeremiasz: Co się... Uważaj!!! (Jeremiasz rzuca się na Fretkę i razem upadają kilka metrów dalej. Po chwili na miejsce gdzie stała dziewczyna spada sedes) Fretka: Uratowałeś mi życie... (Nagle pojawia się Jasmine, która łapie Ferba za ręce, a za krzakami widać śledzącego mężczyznę z odcinka [[Sława nie popłaca]]) Jasmine: To teraz uratujcie życie jemu. (Jasmine ucieka z Ferbem) Jeremiasz: Co... co się stało!? Fretka: Nie wiem. Przecież ona była w więzieniu! Jeremiasz: Zoltan i Fineasz są w środku budynku, który teraz stoi w płomieniach, a Ferba porwała Jasmine! Co zrobimy? (Wszyscy patrzą się na Fretkę) Fretka: Ja... ja nie mam pojęcia. (Napisy końcowe) (Fineasz siedzi, a Zoltan chodzi po windzie) Zoltan: I co my teraz zrobimy!? Fineasz: Nie wiem. Musimy stąd jakoś uciec! Zoltan: Tylko jak? Prąd nie działa, więc nie wiem jak to się skontaktować ze specjalnymi służbami i poinformować, że jesteśmy uwięzieni w windzie! A w ogóle to winda jest antygrawitacyjna i zaraz się wyczerpie i spadniemy w dół! Fineasz: Może usiądź to nie spadniemy tak szybko. Zoltan: Masz rację. (Zoltan siada) Fineasz: Ta bomba musiała pewnie wszystko zniszczyć! Twoje wynalazki... Zoltan: Aha. Fineasz: Twoją firmę... Zoltan: Nie dołuj mnie! Fineasz: Twoje pieniądze... Zoltan (zaczyna ryczeć): Mówiłem, nie dołuj mnie! Dlaczego to nas spotkało!? DLACZEGO!? Fineasz: Ech... takie jest już życie... KONIEC